goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou Gets Executed FOR GOOD!!!
Caillou gets Executed for Good!!! is the final video of Mr. Emperor CJ's Caillou gets Grounded The Movie. NOTE: This is Caillou's last appearance. Transcript * Sgt. Morris: This is Sgt. Morris. Today's news is about a 4 year old boy Caillou is facing his execution, his birthday present. His tried to stab his principal's breasts but he failed. Officer Cameron will shave his bald head and prepare him for execution! * Leo: I want to see Caillou get fried on the electric chair! * Sgt. Morris: There are people are very excited for Caillou's final death. * Clementine: Yes! He's all set to die! That's what he gets for calling me a nigger and turning me white! * Mr. Hinkle, Caillou's Grandparents, Towa, Pan, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie holding signs of Caillou, you're in Hell!, Caillou is cooked!, Caillou, you'll be cremated by your principal! * Cameron: This is your cell which has no bed, no toilet, no air conditioner and no sink! You'll stay here until it's time for execution! Goodbye forever you motherfucker! * Cameron walks away * 1 hour later * Cameron comes in * Cameron: Caillou! You have three visitors who wanted to talk to you! * Boris, Doris and Rosie come in * Boris: Caillou! You fucking fuckwad! I heard that you're going to be executed! That's It! * Doris: You are fucking fucking grounded grounded grounded grounded for a bunch of fucking forevers! * Caillou: Dad, Rosie, and Mom, I'm so fucking sorry! Can you please let me out? * Boris; Fuck no Caillou! We also hope you suffer in jail and you will burn in Hell! * Rosie: Goodbye forever you motherfucking faggot! * Boris, Doris and Rosie walk away * Later * Cameron comes in * Cameron: Caillou! Execution Time! * Cameron takes Caillou with him * He then prepares him for execution be shaving his bald head, making it bleed painfully. Then wipes his bum. * Cameron: Alright Caillou! Follow me to the Execution Chamber! * Takes Caillou to the Execution Chamber * Cameron: Sit your ass down! * Caillou: Officer, don't do it! It's my birthday! * Cameron: I'll give you a birthday present alright! * Cameron puts a mask on him. Then pulls the lever. * Blood flies all over the place * Cameron takes the mask off him. He sees the X's on Caillou's eyes * Cameron: He's dead! * Cheering sounds and horns sounds * Sgt. Morris: Caillou is finally executed. He was executed for stabbing Ms. Martin's breasts and for the murder of Daphne Blake. Are the any questions? * Sunset: Yes! Where is his body? * Sgt. Morris: His body will be cremated by his principal. * Twilight: Good! I hope Caillou does not come back. * Sgt. Morris: Caillou will never ever come back. * Sunset carries Twilight with her * Sgt. Morris: That's all for the GNN News. This is Sgt. Morris signing off. Good bye! * At Caillou's funeral * B.I.H (Burn in Hell) Caillou 2013-2017 * Everyone including Ms. Martin, Boris, Doris, Rosie, Mr. Hinkle, Leo, Clementine, Sarah, Mr. Emperor CJ, Karolina Dean, Principal, Caillou's Gramdparents cheers and Dora cries. * Principal: Thanks for watching Mr. Emperor CJ's Caillou gets Grounded series. However, Mr. Emperor CJ will not make any more Scooby Doo series. Anyways, thanks for watching the series. This is Caillou's principal saying 'Goodbye' Category:Caillou gets Grounded Category:Series Finales Category:TV MA Category:Videos contain Bad words